


Dreams are for Believers

by Apocalyptic_Scenes



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, jareth POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Scenes/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's musings ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are for Believers

Dreams are for believers  
and you believed in me.  
You wished but not yourself away,  
And came to me in free.

Showing you the Labyrinth  
I told you to turn back.  
Though you continued forward with  
the thought my heart was black.

Things weren't as they seemed and  
you told me "It's not fair!".  
I was desperate not to lose you  
A precious thing, so rare.

Offered you fruit so sweet  
In ignorance you ate.  
Supposed to forget everything,  
Yet you stand at my gate.

Through the tricks, riddles and  
My flawless masquerade.  
My dark game of deceitfulness  
Your mind though out was made.

Dreams are for believers  
and you believed in me.  
Ignorance is bliss my love but  
someday I hope you'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister had to write a ballad for English, I said I would help and I guess I ended up with something of my own... I don't normally write any form of poetry so this is new for me. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> First Published: May 2008


End file.
